Eiji Hino (A.R. World)
is an A.R. World version of Kamen Rider OOO from the A.R. World in the novel World of OOO. History Forms Statistics: *'Rider Height': 194 cm. *'Rider Weight': 86 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 4.5 t. *'Kicking power': 12 t. *'Maximum jump height': 190 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.5 sec. , also known as the , is the default combination used by OOO using the Taka, Tora, & Batta Core Medals. In this form, OOO is armed with the Tora Claw gauntlets, and can transform his legs into Batta Legs to reach enemies that are out of his reach, such as ones that can fly. This combo is also the most balanced in speed and power. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where after jumping high up through the Batta Legs, OOO descends with a drop kick through the three rings that are formed, which are in the primary colors of the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals which surround him in auras depending on the Core Medals. When passing through the red ring representing the Taka Medal, he is surrounded in a red veil with wings, the yellow ring representing the Tora Medal gives an aura with claws, while the green ring representing the Batta Medal gives an aura with legs. Tatoba Combo's ending theme is entitled "Regret nothing ~Tighten Up~". Appearances: S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Decade Editon: World of OOO - Legend Tatoba Combo= *'Height': 195 cm *'Weight': 85 kg *'Punching power': 12.5 t *'Kicking power': 90 t *'Maximum jump height': 25 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.5 sec. Weapons * * Legend Tatoba Combo is a Rider form Eiji can utilize that combines the powers of three Kamen Riders: Habataki, Tiger and 1. In this form, OOO can utilize Ongeki attacks and wields Habataki's flute as a weapon, his Tora Claws are replaced with Tiger's Dest Claws and he gains Kamen Rider 1's kicking power. Appearances: S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Decade Editon: World of OOO - Final Form Ride= OOO Armor The is a form where Decade transforms OOO into armor parts based on the Taka, Tora and Batta Core Medals which attach to Decade's body. In this form, Kamen Rider OOO empowers Decade with Kujaku's wings and parts of Taka Head Brave's helmet, the Tora Claws as battle gauntlets over Decade's gloves and the Batta Legs as armor plating for his feet which enhance his kicking power. The Tatoba emblem attaches itself to Decade's chest which forms body armor that gives Decade armored shoulder plates. Appearances: S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Decade Editon: World of OOO }} Equipment Devices *OOO Driver: Transformation belt *O Scanner: A device that scans the medals *O Medals: Allow OOO to use Combos *O Medal Holder: A case that holds the O Medals Weapons *Medajaribur: Personal weapon *Ongekifue - Retsukū: First weapon of Legend Tatoba Combo *Dest Claws - Second weapon of Legend Tatoba Combo Appearances * Kamen Rider Decade ** Kamen Rider Decade :World of OOO References Category:Decade Riders Category:Heroes Category:S.I.C. Hero Saga Riders